


wwwwwwwwwww

by poeticinjustice



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticinjustice/pseuds/poeticinjustice
Summary: wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww





	1. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of a mistake, or two.

"..Attos." The name was short, but it said a lot in those two syllables. A mother spoke this name, she wasn't a mother until a few moments ago, as the universe gave her an unspoken title. The woman had a small smile upon her face, which was nothing new for her. Mekhi, the mother, she was a happy young woman. At the current time, she was 29 years young (as she liked to say).

Mekhi had short red hair, that curled at the ends. Slightly messy bangs, the front of her hair longer than the back. Her eyes a shimmering light blue, like an ocean, or the sky. A beautiful woman, with a beautiful husband, and beautiful twins.

A baby boy, and a baby girl. Attos, and Attis. Both babies were smiling, greeting each other in their made up language. Consisting of only nonsensical babbles and chirps, they conversed with each other for hours upon hours. This occurred as Mekhi and Lukas discussed the renovation issues.

Lukas was a simple man. He cared for money more than his own children. Promised only one child, and given two. One too many to take care of. The blonde man had no time for twins, he didn't even want a child in the first place. But his wife, ever persuasive, convinced him to help her make one. Just one, she punctuated this by holding a single finger up. "Just one." He couldn't argue with his beautiful wife.

"We don't have enough room for two more. You were supposed to have one, not two."  
"Childbirth is a miracle upon itself, and can't be predicted.. I can't help it if we have twins.."  
"One of them will sleep in a box. The other in a crib."  
"That is not how you take care of.. Alright."

The deal was made. Attis slept in the crib. Attos slept in a cardboard box. The twins were together. They loved each other more than any two people in the world had loved one another before. Attos and Attis. Attis and Attos. Twins, but two different people. Together, but separated. Different, yet the same.

Every Thursday, a babysitter came over to care for the twins. Joann. She was 17 years old.

"This is Miss Joann. She will be taking care of you while me and your dad go run some errands."

"It's very nice to meet you two. I hope we can be good friends."  
Attis and Attos didn't trust her at first. They had never spoken to anyone outside their family before. She seemed nice enough though. Over the years, they had learned to accept her.

"Miss..? Can you make us lunch?" Attos asked the stranger.  
"Of course. Does macaroni and cheese sound good?" The stranger replied, smiling.  
"Mhm." Attis nodded, her stomach grumbling in approval.  
The stranger was an amazing cook.

"Babysitter.. can you help us with this puzzle?" Attos asked the babysitter, as Attis struggled with a side piece.  
"Ooh, it looks hard, but we can do it together. This piece goes here, right?" The babysitter grabbed the puzzle piece, placing it where it belonged.  
"Wow, how did you know?" Attis gasped, staring wide eyed at the puzzle.  
The puzzle made a mouse with a rose in its mouth. The babysitter got the last piece in.

"Miss Joann, can you play the board game with us?" Attos asked Joann.  
"Only if I get to be the music note piece." Joann smiled, sitting down with the twins to play 5 choices.  
"Yeah." Attis smiled, grabbing a piece of her own.  
Joann was terribly bad at this game, she always lost.

"Miss Joann?" Attos spoke to his friend.  
"Yes, Attos?" The friend responded back, she was finally allowed to use his name.  
"Will you ever leave us?" Attis spoke this time, the two were in sync, like they've known each other forever, which they technically have.

Joann's smile faded slightly. "One day.. I will have to leave. And I won't be able to come back, but I'll always be here with you two."  
She hugged the twins tightly, small tears running down her red cheeks.

"I love both of you." She stared down at the kids, giving them both light kisses on the forehead.  
"Never change. Please."

She played with the twins, they loved her dearly. Almost as much as they loved each other. Almost. She taught them so many things. So many new things. How to smile, how to have fun. Laughter and sharing. She told them her secrets, they told her theirs. For 5 years, Joann was their friend. 5 years of their life that they wish would never end. But, it did.

Joann died two months later. She had, as the doctor told the family, an incurable disease. Lukas didn't seem to care, but the twins were devastated at this loss. They were crying and sobbing, the whole time. She had left them. She wasn't coming back.

Mekhi didn't like seeing the twins sad. The mother crouched down, asked the two if they wanted ice cream on the way home. Attis immediately stopped crying, and cheered, while Attos still mourned his former babysitter. His former friend.

Replacements came. Attos didn't want any of them. They weren't the same. They weren't her. He didn't want the others. He wanted his friend.

They all were babysitters, they all acted the same. All the same. The same, yet different.


	2. eeeeeeeeeeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeee

"Hello Mr. Bear, Hello Miss Duck. My name is Miss Rabbit. It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
Morgan, the new babysitter, made the stuffed rabbit speak to the twins.

"Greetings Miss Rabbit! Would you like to come to our Quack-tastic party? We have cake and cookies! I'm sure we can get you some carrots, if you would like. What do you think Mr. Bear?"  
Attis smiled, making the stuffed Duck talk, turning to the bear, Attos' toy.

A monotone voice answered.  
"Miss Rabbit, I'm afraid you can't come to the party. We already invited Mrs. Squirrel." Attos pointed to a stuffed squirrel in the corner. Joann's toy. She used to play with them. Used to.

Morgan sighed, before getting up, and picked the squirrel, making it speak. "Well I don't mind sharing with Miss Rab-"

"PUT HER DOWN!"  
Attos let out a screech, pointing at Morgan, an accusing look. She wasn't allowed to touch Mrs. Squirrel. Only Joann could touch Mrs. Squirrel. Only her. Morgan was not allowed to touch her.

Morgan exhaled, she was getting annoyed with this. Attos grabbed the squirrel from her hands, tugging it, trying to take back what was his. Morgan let out a growl. "It's just a dumb doll." She ripped the squirrel, figuratively and literally, from his hands, the stuffing falling to the ground. She stomped out, as Attos continued screeching and sobbing.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. The third, to be exact. The father had had enough of this. He needed to get rid of this kid. Somehow.

Attos went downstairs. The twins were nine now. Smarter, but still young. The boy eyed his father, adding some sort of liquid to Attos' favorite cereal. He saw his dad using that same liquid on the rats last week.. He wasn't able to tell, but he didn't think it was good. So he came up with a plan.

"Sis, wake up. I wanna play a game."  
Attis yawned, sitting up. The two were upgraded to blankets on the floor now. Boxes and cribs were too small for them. Attis looked over at her brother who was.. wearing one of her dresses? She giggled. "What are you doing, Attos?" Attos smiled, doing his hair so that it looked like his sister's. "Let's play a game. Let's pretend to be each other, fool mom and Dad. Just for a day. You act like me, I act like you." Attis smiled, she did love playing pranks. She agreed to this, and dressed up as her brother. They spent the rest of the night trying to copy each other's voices. It was difficult, but they managed.

They switched blankets, and went to sleep.

The next morning, it was breakfast time. They sat in the other's spot, eating the other's favorite cereal. Attos internally smiled as his sister ate his cereal. Everything was going good until...

Attis suddenly started choking on the cereal, dropping the spoon onto the ground. She gasped for air, yelping. Mekhi watched, mortified of what was happening to her son. She ran over. "Attos, baby, are you alright?"

Attis sobbed, trying to answer her mother. "I'm not.. I'm not A-ah.."

Silence. She was silent now. Lukas covered his mouth as if he was shocked, but he was thrilled. His plan went well. The brat was gone forever. Or so he thought. Attos stared at the scene. Getting up. His eyes falling on his father. Murderer. That's what he was. A murderer.

His sister was dead. It was almost him, though. He didn't want that. She didn't understand how the world worked. She would never understand. Never. It had to be her. Lukas hugged Attos tightly to his chest, gently stroking his hair to comfort him. "It's alright, Attis, he's in a better place now.."

Attos closed his eyes, nodding sadly. Fake tears running down his cheeks. The two of them were twins. They were equal in every way. But they were two different people.

They are not the same.

 


	3. tttttttttt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tttttttttttttt

Strobe Park. The famous theme park. It was every kid's dream to visit. And every parent's mission to avoid. But if your child sees advertisements on tv for it every day, it's mission impossible.

"Mom. Dad. I want to go to Strobe Park. They have a huge water slide." Attos would say, smiling up at his parents.  
"It's too expensive. Use the wooden one I built you." Lukas pointed a thumb out the window. The old wooden slide. It had nails sticking out of the top. Attos always hurt himself sliding down it.

"Mom. Dad. I want to go to Strobe Park. They have candy and treats." Attos would cheer, eyes sparkling in hopes that they'll say yes.  
"We have plenty of food here. I just bought some chips and soda." Lukas stated bluntly, not looking up from his magazine. The chips were stale. The soda was flat. Both expired.

But would they say no to their precious daughter?  
Attos closed his eyes. He was wearing Attis' frilly pink dress, flat ballet shoes, and had pink bows in his hair.

He skipped down the steps, turning to his dad.  
"Mommy, Daddy, can we go to Strobe Park? Please?~" He tilted his head, his bottom lip sticking out, as he put emphasis on the "P"  
His dad looked up, to see Attos in the cute outfit. He finally gave in to the charm.   
"Alright, Attis. We can go. But your mom's going to pay for it. Right, Honey?"  
Mekhi sighed, nodding as she washed the dishes.

A two hour drive. It felt like longer for some reason. Like a day had gone by. "Look at the scenery." Mekhi would say. What scenery? There were only the trees, the clouds, the sun that seemed to shine directly into Attos' eyes.

They arrived. Finally. Lukas and Mekhi led Attos to the gate, as Lukas took his wife's card, paying for admission.  
"2 adults and one.." He peered at the price list, before responding. "..10 year old."  
Attos stared, confused. He was 12 now, but he supposed age didn't matter here. He couldn't act like he knew everything about this park, only what he saw on tv.

The rollercoaster, The Inferno, was fun. Attos felt like he was going faster than a bullet. Lukas went on his own rides, told them not to bother him until 3 hours from then. He was always a mysterious man, Attos didn't question it.

Mekhi and Attos had fun on the other rides. The Ferris wheel went so high up into the sky.. he felt like he was flying, that he could soar through the air like a bird. The water slide was even more fun. The splashing got the two of them soaked, and they dried off by going on another ride.

The airplane ride. It flew them around, at fast paces, spinning, twirling, going backwards, sideways, upside down. Mekhi almost threw up, poor thing.

It was later in the day, that Mekhi said she'd go look for Lukas. "Stay here, Attis." Mekhi placed her child on a bench. "Okay, Mommy." He was perfecting his impression more and more each day.

An hour passed. She still wasn't back, but Attos, the good child he was, heeded his mother's warning and stayed put. Despite the footsteps in his direction getting louder and louder. They stopped in front of him, as he looked up. A man, relatively young man, with black (slightly messy) hair, and light blue eyes, stood in front of him, his hand on his hip.

"Girl. What are you doing out here all alone." The man asked, in a tone that suggested whatever answer Attos gave was going to be the wrong one.  
"My.. my mom is nearby. I'll scream if I have t-"  
"No need, here she comes." The man shook his head, pointing. Attos turned to see his mother, tears in her eyes, her fists clenched, running towards him and bringing him into a tight hug. Attos looked back to see the man gone. He was confused..

"What hap-" "We're going home now, Honey."  
"Where's daddy..?" "He can stay here."  
"But.. mommy.. I was having fun."  
She shook her head.  
"No.. This.. isn't fun."


	4. tyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yyyyyyyyyyyy

Attos sat in his room, playing with his toys. His and his sister's toys, that is. Even though it was a grim reminder of her tragic death, they held onto them as, well, a reminder of her. Lukas wanted to get rid of them but.. Attos kept telling him how much he "love love loved" the toys, and he couldn't say no to his favorite little girl. But apparently, he could still leave his favorite little girl.

Mekhi had explained the situation to him, several times. "Mommy and daddy are.. going to see other people.. I'm going to meet up with someone, and you'll have to stay home with the new babysitter. His name is Theodore, but he prefers to be called Theo, as he told me. I'm sure you two will get along great, sweetie." Mekhi planted a kiss on Attos' head, walking out the door, as the babysitter walked in.

It was the person from the theme park. The same person. His clothes were slightly different though. That day he had a grey, bland shirt, with some inspirational quote on it, blue jeans. Today he had a light blue t-shirt with a pumpkin on it. A cute pumpkin, rather. After a while of staring at his appearance, Theo finally spoke up.

"So, you're the kid I have to take care of, hm? You look.. familiar. Aren't you the person I saw at that theme park.." Theo nodded to himself. "Yeah, that was you."

Attos shifted uncomfortably on the ground. This guy gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Mhm.. That was me.."  
Theo sighed. "I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but I would be lying."

Attos mumbled under his breath, "Likewise, my friend.."  
Staring and small talk aside, Attos stood up abruptly. "I'm going to my room!" He blurted out, running upstairs into said room.

He didn't trust this man. Not one bit. He knew there was something wrong with this guy, but he didn't know wha-

"This is your room?" Attos turned to see his babysitter leaning up against the wall. A slight look of disgust on his face, critiquing every inch of the room, every single cobweb, every speck of dust. Theo's eyes fell right on the wallpaper, old and peeling, revealing the moldy walls. Attos nodded in response to the question. He was always told many kids weren't lucky enough to even have a room, so he didn't complain.

"Alright, get in the car." "Why?" "We're going shopping, renovating your... cave."  
The kid shook his head. "We're not allowed to leave though." "Too bad, we're going."

It was an awkward car ride. Theo didn't have any room in the back seat, so Attos had to sit up front as well. The car reeked of smoke and other sickening aromas. Theo had a cigar in his mouth, simply smoking it, as Attos stuck his head out the window to escape the fumes. The radio was on as a loud song with lots of vulgar language blasted through the speakers.

The babysitter's eyes fell on Attos, only now realizing his discomfort, as he quickly put out his smoke, then changing the station to a more peaceful song. Child songs, to be exact. To be even more specific, Theo's favorite song from his childhood. It was about a bird failing to fly, but eventually flying from hope.

It's rather strange how the bird was able to fly, despite having such low self confidence. Either way, Attos seemed to enjoy it. It was taking all of Theo's willpower not to sing along. Instead, he focused on driving. He saw the destination, as he parked, and said in a calm tone. "We're here."

He stepped out of the car, helping Attos to get out. The two headed into the store, picking out the decorations, as Attos ran around, touching anything and everything he could. People gave Theo dirty looks, thinking this man was letting his "little sister" run amuck. He shrugged it off, he didn't care what other people thought of him. It was a silent ride home, until..

"Ice cream! Can we get some? Puh-lease?!" Theo rolled his eyes, giving into his charm, and pulling into the drive-through. "One kids scoop of.. cookies and cream. And can I get a bunch of napkins with that?"

After a few minutes of driving, Theo peered over to see some ice cream smudged on Attos' shirt. He exhaled, switching control of the wheel to his left hand, grabbing a clump of napkins in his right. "So damn messy.." He murmurs, wiping the ice cream off Attos' clothes. All of a sudden, he stopped. Frozen in place, with a confused look on his face. Attos looked over. "..Something wr-" A car beeped, as Theo quickly sat up, swerving the car to the side, as the ice cream toppled out of Attos' hands, landing on the car seat.

Theo finally arrived at the house, as he pulled into the garage, he had pure anger on his face. "You idiot, you made a mess in my car. You're going to have to clean this, you know." "But I-"  
Theo hissed, "No butts except yours off that seat." He slammed he door shut, heading inside to get the cleaning supplies ready.


	5. uuuuuuuuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Theo was much more strict after that. He didn't play the bird song anymore. He was awfully rude and he kept making Attos do a bunch of chores. He was mean, cruel, rude, uncaring and disgusted with anything that Attos did wrong, telling him to just do it again. No bedtime stories, no hugs. Just food and bed.

So, one day.. he asked why.

"Why? Why what?"  
"Why are you so mean to me, Theo?!"  
Theo put down his phone, staring at Attos coldly. "The world is full of mean people, Atty.. you get used to it. Some people pretend to be truthful and kind to you.. the next minute... They.."

He trailed off, or maybe he didn't.. it seemed like that was the end of his sentence.

"Anyways, grab your shit. We need to do something now. You're coming with me to a.." He struggled for the right words. "Restaurant."

Attos's eyes lit up. "We're going out to eat? Yes! Where are we going? Pelotona's? Beef and cheese? Malio's Steak and rice?"  
Theo turned to the small child, a bored expression on his face. "Itazura Bar."

An hour has passed, and the two return home. Theo walks through the door, shirt slightly ripped, pants not zipped all the way, and red stains on his cheek. A smile actually on his face. Attos, however, has a red face, and shocked eyes, traumatized.

Theo turns to Attos. "Alright, so, next we-"  
The doorbell rang, as Theo sighed. He made his way to the door, opening it, as Mekhi came in.

"Ah, welcome back, Hun." Theo did an upside down scowl, looking at Attos's mom with what seemed to be relief.

Mekhi returned the expression, giving Theo a... kiss on the cheek? No, this isn't right.. Attos refused to believe mommy and Theo could be together.

Mekhi turned to face her confused child. "Ah, Attis, I forgot to tell you. Theo is your new Daddy! Now you two will get to play together more often! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No, I don't want a new daddy! I don't like Theo! Why do we have to keep getting rid of our family?!" Attos huffed, stomping up to his room, having a little fit.

An hour passed, a knock on the door was heard. Attos was already in tears, but he let the person in anyways. "Come in, mommy.."

"You can call me Theo." Theo had opened the door, stepping in and sitting down next to the kid.

"You know, your mom isn't trying to replace anyone. Family members can't just be replaced so easily. She's just.. looking for a better caretaker for her child."

He seemed to be nicer now, but was he really?

Attos scowled, staring at his feet. "Why should I believe you? Why should I even trust you? You're mean to me."

Theo got up, heading towards the door.  
"You need to remember.. I may be mean, but I'm not the liar here."

"Now, goodnight.. Attos."  
With that, he left.


	6. iiiiiiiiiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uii

Some people in this world, are cared for deeply. Others are hated greatly. There are people in this world that are worth helping, and some that are worth hurting. It's up to you to decide which is which.

Speaking of people worth hurting, Attos walked past Theo's bedroom to hear Theo talking to somebody.

"Hey, are you there?" Attos frowned, peering over to the room.

"It's you.. I can't believe that you're still alive.. he isn't hurting you is he? If he hurt you, then I'd... no, you're right. He made a promise, he wouldn't dare break it. Yeah, I know he can't, but still. Anyways, just tell him I said hi, and to back off. I still don't like him..."

Attos continued to listen in on the conversation, curious of who this girl was.. and curious of who "he" was. The phone call went on for a while, longer than he'd expect.

Theo continued talking to the girl, every once in a while laughing and nodding, making inside jokes, letting his voice go serious, smiling at some points.  
"Who are you talking to, Theo..?" Attos chirped, heading inside.

Theo quickly mumbled into the phone and hung up. "Just a friend.."

Attos grinned, "I didn't know you had those." Theo responded with an eye roll and a scoff. "You're too young to comprehend. I'm sure you'll meet her one day and understand.."

A stupid smile spread across the child's face.  
"Hah, if I ever meet her, I'll set you two up."   
"I-Idiot.. I don't like her like that.. she's like a little sister to me.." The boy was sure he saw the faintest of blushes graze the man's face, but they disappeared in an instant.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Are you going to make something to eat?" Attos was starving, his stomach rumbling to emphasize this fact.

"No, we're going to McDonald's. I can't cook for shit." At this comment, Attos' eyes lit up like stars in the night sky. Theo was certainly a better father than any dad Attos has ever known. Of course, his competition wasn't all that difficult to beat, he was up against a cheating child murderer. Anything was better than that.


	7. oooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuu

When Theo got home, he usually stayed locked up in his room, spending hours upon hours calling that Maria girl, talking, laughing, smiling.

"Listen, I'm fine here, and I miss you, I really do. One day, I'll be able to have time to visit you again.. but I have my life I need to take care of first. I know that nuisance will be there to help you if you're ever hurt, but.. if things ever are too bad, I'll come right away. I promise. I'd come by, only for you.

"No, it's not even visible anymore. I'm serious, it's like it just went away, you don't have to worry about it anymore. Just a few bandages, medicine and time made the marks disappear. My way of recovery may be different from yours, but I can still rely on it to save my life. I'd die for you, if I had to."

"Oh, he got hurt.. hm. How mad would you be if I threw a party for this occasion- joking! I'm joking! I know you care about him.. and I don't have to like him. I'll try, just for you, okay? Let's try for each other."

"You still there- ah, thank god.. no offense. I thought something happened to you. You're not hurt, are you? Me? No, I'm fine. He's not here, I'm actually... genuinely concerned about you for once. Crazy, huh? I would cry for you.."

"And remember when she poisoned her drink? We were the only ones who noticed.. I can't believe she got away with that.. and she's still out there, right? Geez. If I had to, I'd make up everything just to protect you, I'd lie all for you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there with you forever. I've got to go, alright. The kid and shit. Right, I know. No profanity."

He hung up, and immediately glared at the small red haired boy in the doorway.  
"Do you mind?"  
The boy was 12 now, and him and Theo were closer than before. "How did you know." The question he asked every day, but Theo never answered. Today was different.

"What do you mean?"  
"How did you know that I was a boy.. and why didn't you tell mom.."

"What good is blackmailing if you don't have a secret to tell. Your mom would be sad if she found out you were responsible for your sister's death. She loved her, she truly did. Hell, she probably loved her more than you. She probably wo-"   
He was cut off by Attos yelling at him, tears in his eyes.  
"Stop saying that! What do you even want from me, anyways?!"

"I dunno yet. I'll find out something. Something a brat like you would actually be good for. Not sure what that would be, but you never know. One day? I'll need you. And you'll need me."  
He walked past the kid, patting him on the head. "Let's get you something to eat. How about some frosting-cupcakes."

The boy sighed, following him to the kitchen, to a horrific sight.


End file.
